villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invader (Invader: The Series)
Note: This page is about a villain from a series based on real facts. To see the real facts version, see The Invader (Real Facts). The Invader is the titular main antagonist of the brazilian YouTuber Rezendeevil's first live-action fictional Youtube series, based on real facts, Invasor: A Série (in english: Invader: The Series). He is Rezende's twin brother, who initially starts as an unknown man, who invaded the house that Rezende and two of his friends, Pokey (later Adriano) and Dexter, have just moved to, and wants to do anything to expel them from it. And, later, have his revenge against Rezende for the accident he caused that harmed him in the past by stalking and making him suffer. He is portrayed by the same who plays the protagonist Rezende (Pedro Afonso Rezende Posso aka Rezendeevil), but he plays The Invader only when he is not portraying the protagonist. Every time (except for once) Rezende is portraying the protagonist, some of his friends portray The Invader with his mask on. Initially, he just wants them out of the house, but, as time passes, things get more serious. The Invader has some allies to help him in his dirty works along the series, but some of them get killed and others arrested. Then, every time The Invader crosses Rezende's path, he says all he does for him is a revenge for something that happened in the past with them and their family, that is the fact of Rezende, as a 3 year old child, have accidentally set their ancient wood-made house on fire, killed his true parents and left The Invader with a gruesome scar in his face. Rezende, along with his friends, has the support of a police officer called Cadet Rodrigues. Anything that happens to them, the cadet gets his move on and tries to help Rezende and his allies, which gets The Invader mad and furious. He becomes so nervous with Rodrigues getting in his way and ruining his plans he tries everything to lure them into his traps and kill Cadet Rodrigues, but many of him attempts get backfired. After his last trial where he orders Rezende to kill him (Rodrigues' death was faked), he gets outsmarted and caught by Rodrigues, when he is finally unmasked. The Invader's Allies Virgínia He has a support of his first ally called Virgínia, who works for him as Rezende's spy, pretending to be an Investigative Reporter, a disguise to be easier to talk with Rezende and get his information, contact and approach. She goes tricking Rezende and reporting his moves to The Invader, she mentions the story about the old burnt down house and about the child, who at the moment was already grown up, sent to an orphanage, except she doesn't tells the story is true and neither Rezende was somehow involved. Then she tricks Rezende and The Invader has more chances in planning to get rid of them all. If it wouldn't work, he would kill all of them, including the cop Rodrigues that is working along with Rezende. For some reason, The Invader gets enough of Virgínia's support, so he plans a "date" with her, he poisoned one of the cups of wine, they toasted and she drank the poisoned wine, killing her. The Tagger The Invader's relationship with the tagger wasn't strong like the other three allies, but the tagger was the help of a big boost for Rezende's hatred towards The Invader. At his first appearance, he tells Rezende, Dexter and Adriano some random masked guy approached him and told him to scare a group of people around there, it was hard but the tagger convinced the trio about the story. And later, he boosts Rezende's anger upon The Invader by helping him kidnap Rezende's brother João and threaten his life to Rezende, but, fortunately, João was saved when Rodrigues arrived just in time and shot the tagger, killing him. Stella Stella is a woman who worked for the police and started to date with Rezende, she moved Rezende away from his house for a time due to a fight she created between Rezende and Adriano, but the whole conflict is planned by The Invader. She decided to work for him for money and The Invader bribed her to do the dirty work, but later, she confesses her crimes, surrenders to the cadet and accepts her arrest. The Invader's Helper The guy is known as "The Invader's Helper". He is a nameless man who assists The Invader in his goals for a very short time. He is the unknown man who shot Rezende in the stomach as a part of another of The Invader's plans to make him rest in his bed in his house to talk to him hidden from the others. He tried to kill Cadet Rodrigues and Rezende but got into their trap. He also disguised himself as The Invader to try to kill Rodrigues once more inside an unknown house, but gets outsmarted and shot dead by the cadet. Theme The Invader's theme song (Trailer Worx - Man With No Eyes) Appearence Masked The Invader has the same features of a normal masked robber, thief or serial killer, also as any criminal who wants to hide his face and identity. He is always wearing black mask, black coat with black hood and jeans. He keeps his face hidden behind the black hood and mask, in some episodes, he also wears black gloves. Also, when he appears for the first times, his unmasked face is barely visible. He keeps and holds a serial killer looking knife everywhere. Unlike the invader from the real facts, he forces his voice to be likely hoarser and rougher, the real Invader didn't wear mask and neither forced his voice. Unmasked After unmasked, the true appearance of The Invader is revealed. He has the same face as Rezende, however, he has a burn scar in the left side of his face, it happened when he was still three years old and, when his house got on fire, his parents died and his face got damaged by the fire. He reveals the whole story about his appearance, and everything he did, to Rodrigues after getting unmasked, and, since then, everything makes sense, but he still has something in mind. Overview After the accident The Invader had with Rezende in the past, after Rezende getting adopted, he wanted to not just invade his house but also make him suffer, and kill him, at any ways possible. The Invader's first evidences of invasion appears after Rezende, Pokey and Dexter come back from a walk around the neighborhood, first: with the entrance door opened, second: hearing a strange loud noise from the attic, and third: finding strange things on it, like a mattress, plastic bottles, toilet paper and a blanket, like if someone was living there. Rezende and two of his friends, Pokey and Dexter, called a cadet cop called Rodrigues who, after checking those invasion clues, supposed someone was invading his house, and it was true. Rezende woke up at that night during the dawn with a sound The Invader made, he woke up Pokey and Dexter saying them he saw him in the security camera, The Invader keeps walking around the house on the 1st floor, but he goes up to the 2nd floor and appears in person, while they’re recording, in the bathroom where Rezende and his friends are hiding in from him. They call the Cadet Rodrigues again, when he arrives he starts to look around room per room, but they know The Invader was not out yet. When Rodrigues was finishing his search, The Invader’s running shadow is seen, then he and the rest runs after it, when he suddenly shoots but doesn’t hit him. Rezende had some trouble with Pokey and Pokey ran from the house. Right after that trouble, Rezende have a visit of The Invader’s spy, Virgínia, who invented a story about the guy who’s invading the house. They finish their talk and Virgínia is later seen handing Rezende’s phone number to The Invader standing near a wall. The Invader’s voice is first heard at that night when he calls Rezende, after Rezende asked another of his friends called Adriano to live with them in his house, and he threatens him giving him twenty-four hours to leave the house or else he would be screwed up, then a sound is heard and scares Rezende and Dexter, Rodrigues is called once more to inspect the house and he and Rezende gets hit by The Invader’s tranquilizer, both faint and he locks Rezende in a small room. After he could face and threaten Rodrigues, saying him to stop working with Rezende, he sends Virgínia and prepares a trap to take and distract them away from their house, and then another trap to trick Rezende when he plans to catch him and send someone else to invade the house. They discover The Invader was hearing them all the time through a hearing device and they talks with him, then he wrathfully comes to face Rezende and force his to leave the house again, one day passes and he almost killed Rezende. He appears next night with Virgínia after getting shot by the cadet. Already willing to get rid of them all, he kills Virgínia and leaves her body in the house’s backyard. Rezende starts dating with the detective who went take Virgínia's body, Stella, and he bribes his girlfriend to spy them, but his date doesn’t last much longer. He ruins their Christmas dinner and ties them all in a dark shed and also intended to kill them in a gas chamber. Days later, he access his attic to plan revenge against them, he spies them all day, kidnaps and tries to kill Rezende’s brother, with the help of the Tagger while Rezende, Adriano and Dexter were walking on the neighborhood. Rezende discovers it and fights The Invader, later, he notices his trap has gone wrong. Without succeeding his trap with Rezende’s brother, he kidnaps Adriano and keeps him hidden from the others, he fakes his death by sending them a goat heart in a box, thinking that could be enough for them to understand his message, and when they were searching for Adriano, he probably ordered someone else to shot Rezende. After that, he visits Rezende and says him he made that to make him rest in his bed for him to be easier to talk to him. Suspecting it couldn’t be The Invader himself who shot Rezende, Rodrigues shows a picture with him talking with someone else hiding in the shadows, so they think it could be one of The Invader’s helpers. His helper is revealed and trapped by the others, but he could escape and return to The Invader and apologize for his fails. Then The Invader gives his clothes to his helper for him to try to kill Cadet Rodrigues but his helper not just fails again but also gets killed by Rodrigues. The Invader was waiting for some “product” to be ready and use it in his main victims, but he sees his old phone for the fabricator’s contact has disappeared. As he is always one step ahead than his victims, he knew Rezende has stolen it and says him he would leave his life alone and let his kidnapped friend go if he would kill Cadet Rodrigues himself, because that stolen product was poison. When he goes see Rezende again he asks if he killed Rodrigues and Rezende lies confirming his question, but he gets Rezende in trouble when he asks for the cadet's body to see if he was really dead. Then he checks the cadet's body and Rezende secretly put a tracker in his sweatshirt. The cadet has just passed out due to a pill he have taken to pretend to be dead. After Rodrigues' fake death, Rodrigues tracks him down and finds him in his default hideout, he handcuffs him and removes his mask, then the face of the true Invader is revealed. He is locked up in the same small space that his third helper was locked, in Rodrigues' apartment. Then he reveals the story behind all the evilness he did with Rezende and his relatives: The Invader was a three year-old kid when all the story started. He is Rezende's hidden twin brother who lived together with him until a fatal accident Rezende unintentionally caused. Playing with candles, he set the house on fire (their house was made of wood at the time, so it could be set on fire easily), killed his parents and burned The Invader's face, causing him an horrible scar on his face. They were sent to an orphanage, all the families that were there only liked Rezende and not The Invader, and there was where The Invader was covering himself in vengeance, rage and hatred for Rezende after him getting adopted. When he became a full-grown man, he somehow knew Rezende moved to the same house where it all started happening, and was living a good life, then The Invader decided to plan revenge against him for ruining his life. Later he has a visit of his brother and he tells him the story as well, and also has a breakdown. Rezende gets back to his house and Adriano starts to feel horribly sick, The Invader confesses he poisoned him and he would cure Adriano after Rodrigues free him. Rodrigues trusts and frees him, hoping he could really find the cure for Adriano. Later, when he goes to Rezende’s home to confess he freed The Invader, the doorbell rings and they receive a bottle with an odd black liquid, they try to cure Adriano with that but he wakes up and Rodrigues takes the liquid to inspect. Rodrigues goes back to Rezende’s home and confirms him the odd liquid was a deadly poison, then Rezende claims “war” against The Invader. Later, he watches Rodrigues leaving Rezende’s house. The Invader calls Rodrigues and challenges him to meet him face to face, they meet in a random wasteland and start a melee fight, Rodrigues almost kills him with a shot, but he gets stabbed by The Invader’s poisoned knife and dies trying to crawl and take his gun. Cadet Rodrigues’ funeral happens and, some time later, Rezende decides to end with The Invader arresting him. He gets a call from The Invader in Rodrigues’ phone left in a small pot, after their talk through the phone, The Invader arrives by the backside of Rezende’s living room, and both agree that, the place where all have started, would end in the same place and start their final fight. While fighting with The Invader, Rezende almost feels like stabbing him in the back to kill him, but he doesn't. When Rezende thinks he have knocked The Invader out, he’s almost picking up the knife when The Invader jumps at him and knocks them both out, but, when he jumps at Rezende, he accidentally makes himself to get stabbed in the belly by the knife Rezende was taking, and finally killing The Invader once and for all. Rezende wakes in the next raining morning with The Invader’s dead body on him, he calls his friends to the house and the ambulance takes The Invader’s body. In the final scene of the last episode, a group of masked people appears in a small room, simulating there might be a second season. Personality The Invader seems to be some type of criminal who would do anything, even condemning himself, to get whatever he wants to get. The Invader is aggressive, fearless and persistent. He shows himself to be afraid of nothing, it is well seen when he confronts Rezende face to face and almost hurts him while saying continuously he wants him to get out of the house, or else he would kill him and the others. He also shows this fearless aggressive nature of his when he intentionally disarms Cadet Rodrigues as he points his gun to his forehead before their last fight when The Invader gets to kill Rodrigues. He surely is one of the most dangerous and murderous criminals there is, and all that persistently to get his revenge against Rezende, for he can't accept the fact Rezende was just an innocent kid when he accidentally burnt down their childhood house and killed their family, simply blaming him every time for what happened. He is responsible of everything that has gone wrong with Rezende and his friends since they moved to the house, it is still unknown the reason he wants them to leave the house or if he wants the house for himself. He keeps threatening them and creating traps, trying to get rid of Cadet Rodrigues or anyone in his way. The Invader is also smart and intelligent. After making Rodrigues and Rezende pass out, he took Rodrigues' gun and emptied it's bullet gear. He tied up Rezende and locked him in his dark pantry. And when he plugged a hidden walk talk under a table in the room where Rezende talks to Virgínia about the case and could fool them (another of his traps). Quotes Trivia *Although The Invader is one of the three Complete Monster villains Rezendeevil has created (along with Pedro Rezende from Vacation House, and Valron from Wizards Academy), The Invader is the darkest and the evilest villain of all the others Rezende ever created in his channel (so far). *This is the fan-fictional version of the true Invader (the one from the real facts). **The Invader, much the character than the series, is based on both the real facts and Savitar from The Flash. *The Invader's voice, while he is masked, is not easy to identify from who portrays him, but every time Rezende is not portraying the protagonist in the series, he portrays him. Category:Torturer Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulators Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Nameless Category:YouTube Villains Category:Titular Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Masterminds Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Arrogant Category:Traitors Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Brother of Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Twins Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Rogues